


【Toothcup牙杯】《小王子逃婚记》番外 礼服play PWP预警

by Coisini



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coisini/pseuds/Coisini





	【Toothcup牙杯】《小王子逃婚记》番外 礼服play PWP预警

“Toothless,我必须要穿成这样吗......我是说，我们可以脱下来...来...”接下来的单词过于羞耻，小王子白净的脸颊憋得通红，到最后也没能说出来。

寝殿内灯火通明，Hiccup白天主持祭祀大典累得够呛，参加完亲衣节的宫廷晚宴还要回来面对Toothless的无理要求。他仍穿着主持祭祀的那套白色王子礼服端坐在床边——这床还是在龙王撒娇打滚要和Hiccup一起睡的时候Gober为他们定制的，为此他们没少拿他俩开涮。

这对伴侣的床十分宽敞，用Hiccup的话来说就是“再来一条龙也绰绰有余”，至于Toothless听到之后信以为真并且一副要和那条不存在的龙决一死战的蠢样，我们暂且不提。

而此刻，一人一龙一个盛装坐在床边，圣洁纯真，神色却纠结羞涩；一个蹲踞在洁白的小王子面前，好整以暇地等着Hiccup同意他的要求。

没错，我们至尊龙王就是这么嚣张，他知道他的人类最后总会顺着他的心意，恃宠而骄，有恃无恐，他迫不及待要在穿着圣洁礼服的小王子身上施展更多“恶劣”的行径。

果然，Hiccup还是松口了，他和Toothless已经不是第一次做这种事了，年轻的身体精力无穷，放肆胡闹整晚也是有的，但穿着礼服来做还是第一次。有时候，至尊龙王对于那档子事儿的热情和想法会让小王子招架不住，每次被做晕过去之前Hiccup都在郁闷地想Toothless是无师自通还是从哪里学来的花样和技巧。“那...你不许再弄坏礼服了，侍从们都在纳闷我的衣服为什么总是需要换新的！”

礼服上衣的后摆有些长，像铃兰的花瓣一样平整地铺在小王子身后，下身仍是白裤白靴，包裹着修长双腿，礼服的袖口、领口和下摆均为金色边缘，和同样金色的腰带相称，看上去纯洁而高贵。

洁白无暇的王子明明该神圣不容侵犯，此刻却双颊绯红，闭着眼一脸豁出去的模样，倒真像是被献给邪恶龙王的祭品。

Toothless得了允许，兴奋地原地跳了两圈，砸了咂嘴，伸出舌头舔了一圈收回利齿的牙床，面对Hiccup时一直圆润乖巧的龙眸带了点邪肆的光——完美地契合了马上要享用面前人类祭品的邪恶龙王形象。

他慢慢凑上前，带着至尊龙王特有的强大侵略性靠近小王子，宽大龙嘴却温柔地贴上了人类柔软紧抿的薄唇，开始了一场漫长缠绵的亲吻。

Toothless用牙床叼着唇瓣轻轻啃咬，粗长而分叉的舌头舔舐着Hiccup的嘴角，舔咬了一会，龙王似乎不满足于只流连在唇齿表面，舌尖开始试图钻进口中汲取小王子甜蜜的津液，但面前的人儿明显有些紧张，牙关紧闭着拒绝侵入。

于是他改变了攻势，舌头往泛红的耳垂和颈间舔咬过去，一只前爪有些粗暴地揉着少年的侧腰和前胸——这些都是被龙王勤恳开发的敏感点，没一会儿就弄软了少年的身子。

“啊...嗯...”Hiccup全身酥麻发颤，腰肢一软就要摔在床上，半展开的黑色龙翼将他揽住，彻底被龙王圈在了怀里，粗长的舌头趁着低低惊喘时微张的唇瓣撬开了贝齿，肆虐地翻搅着口腔中每一个角落，甚至吸吮起人类小巧的粉舌纠缠拉扯。

Toothless被Hiccup唇边溢出的呜咽喘息激起了暴虐的欲望，舌头犹不满足地想要继续深入，却始终控制着自己不前进一步。Hiccup被吻得喘不上气来，双臂自动搂住了龙王的脖子，指尖时而收紧时而放松，迷迷糊糊晕头转向，力气仿佛也从唇齿间溜走，毫无反抗之力。

他再次怀疑Toothless真的会把他当鲑鱼吃了。

找龙王当男朋友真的是压力山大啊。

察觉到不安分的龙爪在试图拉扯他的衣襟往胸口探去，Hiccup终于攒起点力气，告诫龙王不要扯坏他的礼服。

Toothless听了他的人类含含糊糊的抗议，大方地松开了爪，甚至连仿佛黏在Hiccup身上的唇舌也离开了，他拱了拱Hiccup的手臂，又扯了一下刻着自己形象的腰带。

那意思很明显，你不让我撕坏你的礼服，那你就自己脱给我看。

小王子心中哀嚎一声，惊觉自己好像上当了，正想要拒绝，又对上Toothless那双湿漉黑亮的眼睛，于是认命地把手伸向了腰带。

他想起Tuff对他的吐槽:“你真是被你的龙吃得死死的。”  
现在想来，这可真是一针见血的评价。

束着少年细腰的金色腰带被解下，还在成长期的身体略显单薄，在宽大礼服上衣下显得有些空荡荡的，Hiccup又在夜煞热切犹如实质的注视下颤抖着解开了胸前的纽扣，正在犹豫着要不要脱裤子，猴急的龙王就迫不及待地上前把小王子下身多余的布料扒了下来。

“Toothless...！别......”这下子春光彻底泄露，Hiccup白嫩的大腿半隐半露，胸前的两点茱萸在有些寒冷的亲衣节夜晚颤颤巍巍地立了起来，形状优美的锁骨窝里即使没有美酒，也让龙王想要醉死在里面。

更别提本该纯洁高贵的王子此刻被扒得只剩下一件礼服上衣，平日脸上的天真表情不再，取而代之的是已被唤起情欲的潮红，淫靡极了。

Toothless呼吸一滞，脑海里只有把Hiccup就地正法这一个念头，龙舌在纤细脆弱的脖颈间舔舐，感受到薄薄的皮肤下面大动脉的跳动，让龙王有种对身下人类完全掌控的满足感。舌头一路往下，经过乳尖时Hiccup浑身轻轻地战栗起来，敏感处被有些粗糙的舌头舔弄的快感让他挺起腰来往龙嘴里送，迫不及待想要更多。

Toothless发现了他的小心思，一边重重啃咬着充血肿胀的软肉，一边戏谑地看着他。Hiccup看出了龙王眼中的嘲笑，羞愧得抬起胳膊挡住了漂亮的眼睛。

“别...别看我...唔嗯...”龙脑袋依旧埋在少年的胸口，分叉的舌头甚至舔弄进了细小的乳缝，收回利齿的牙床拉扯起被欺负得可怜的乳肉，疼痛在胸口处泛开，但更多的是快感。Hiccup发出敏感的呻吟，胸口剧烈起伏着，双手下意识地推拒着身上的龙，两腿乱蹬着想要挣脱，察觉到他想要逃跑的意图,Toothless不满地呼噜着，两只前爪分别按住腰身和肩膀，将人类箍在了自己怀里。

“To...Toothy...不要舔那里了...啊！”Hiccup感受到龙粗长的分身在大腿内侧的嫩肉上摩擦，仿佛马上就要插入已经湿润的穴口，他不知哪里来的力气一把推开了龙王，慌张地想要转身跪爬着逃走，却被Toothless一口叼住了礼服的衣摆，不得前进半步。

他瑟瑟发抖地回过头，看着夜煞呲起牙朝他逼近，竟有种被狩猎的猛兽盯住的错觉，丧失了逃跑求生的本能，还有些隐隐的期待。

出乎意料的是，刚才还气势汹汹的龙王重新把Hiccup压在身下后，骇人的竖瞳变得圆润无害，把脑袋一歪埋在了他的颈窝里，拱来拱去哼哼唧唧地撒起娇来，更加硬挺的粗长性器在他的腿间不断顶弄，昭示着龙王快要忍不住的欲望。

Hiccup几乎立刻就心软了，温柔地摸了摸Toothless的大耳朵，抬起腿主动地缠在龙的腰身两侧，“我...我不跑了，Toothless,随便你做什么都行,就是...这次能不能轻点...”他可不想和上次一样一天都没能下床。

Toothless十分享受他的人类对他毫无原则的宠溺纵容，宽厚的长舌再次附上莹白温润的皮肤，从腿窝一路舔到大腿根，把Hiccup整个下身都弄得湿哒哒黏糊糊的。

少年的双腿细瘦，但一点不显羸弱，修长而结实，股缝间隐藏着的嫩红穴口完全暴露，吸引了Toothless的全部注意力。粗糙舌苔舔舐着已经情动柔软的蜜穴，分叉舌尖甚至模仿着交配的动作不断往甬道里戳刺。

“哈啊...！”Hiccup清亮的声线沾染上情欲的沙哑后如塞壬的歌声般动听诱人，勾引着龙王向更深处探索，舌头扫过穴内的每一处敏感褶皱，进进出出勾出泛滥的水来，美妙的肉穴随着Toothless的搅动开始一张一合地收缩，湿热的内里紧绞，把宽大舌头锁在了里面。

刺激的快感将小王子淹没，仿佛全身血液都向身下逆流，Hiccup脚趾紧紧蜷缩，线条美好的小腿在床上曲起又伸开，难耐地扭动着腰肢，想让肆意侵犯自己的舌头抚慰一下早已挺立起来的秀气玉茎。

身上的龙也十分上道地卷上了人类对比之下小得可爱的柱身，舌尖还不时舔弄着两旁的囊袋，Hiccup被刺激得小声抽着气，眼角泛红，翠绿色的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾。埋在他腿间的龙脑袋速度加快，动作毫无章法，但足够让Hiccup爽得难以自持，他不自觉得抓紧Toothless的前爪，仿佛在情欲泛滥的浪潮中抓住一块救命的浮木，指尖用力得泛了白。

快感层层堆叠，欲望马上就要得到释放，小王子浑身颤抖，剧烈地喘着气，带着哭腔口是心非地求龙王慢一点。

然而这次Toothless在情事中头一次听了他的人类的话，真的慢下来了，只留下将射不射的粉嫩柱身，顶端可怜兮兮地吐了几滴浊液。

快感马上就要宣泄而出之前的停顿最是折磨人，Hiccup终于忍不住抽泣起来，泪水划过脸颊留下湿亮的痕迹。  
“Toothless...求求你...”  
邪恶的龙王挑了挑眉梢，歪着头假装不解地叫了一声。  
求我做什么？  
“求你...继续...”Hiccup简直想找个地缝钻下去，但他忍不了了，彻底沦陷在Toothless编制的名为欲望的大网里。

Toothless却仍没有上前为小王子纾解欲望，他拱了拱Hiccup的手，想看着纯洁的少年在自渎中沉沦。

伴侣之间的默契让Hiccup立刻就明白了他的龙想要干什么，情欲早就烧遍全身，此刻的小王子只想寻求更多快感，纠结了一会儿，他就伸手抚上挺立的分身，快速地上下套弄起来，手指在最敏感的头部小沟打着转，快感让Hiccup双腿难耐地想要并紧，却被龙王强硬地掰开，只好大喇喇地敞着，一丝不挂地让龙看了个爽。

Toothless一眨不眨地盯着Hiccup泛着春潮的脸，少年眉眼间还有未脱的稚气，此刻却因为情动而带着致命的诱惑，满面潮红，英挺的眉蹙起，浓密的睫毛挂着泪珠，任谁看了都想更过分地欺负。  
高潮终于在Hiccup卖力的自我取悦中来临，体内汹涌的快感争相恐后涌向身前，呻吟一声接一声，他的身体剧烈抽搐了几下，一股股白浊尽数喷洒在小腹和胸前，甚至有几滴溅在了Toothless漆黑的鳞片上，十分显眼。

趁着Hiccup颤抖着还没从高潮里缓过来的时候，龙王的粗长性器就直接抵着湿得不行的穴口整根肏了进去。

“——？!”高潮过后的身体十分敏感，一股电流窜上脊背，脑海中白光乍现，Hiccup直接被送上更加舒服的顶峰。

他被顶弄得失了神，本该高贵纯洁的王子身上沾满龙王的口水和白色浊液，被吻得红肿的双唇半张着发出好听的呻吟，凌乱的礼服堪堪挂在双臂上，露出圆润的肩头，随着Toothless的抽送上下晃动。“不...肚子胀...太...大了...”哀求带着软软哭腔，嘴里还无意识地叫着“吃不下了”之类的话——将美丽纯洁的人儿拉下神坛，玷污其不染尘埃的肉身，令其沾染上欲望春情，这让龙王有种隐秘的另类快感。Toothless顿了一下，接着就是更加猛烈的撞击，甚至还将用前爪身下人类的双腿掰到最开，摆弄成更加适合抽送的姿势。

敏感的穴肉紧紧吸绞着入侵的性器，柔软多情的甬道欲拒还迎地接纳每一次抽插，不断分泌的蜜液让Toothless的进出更加畅通无阻，暧昧淫靡的水声响彻寝殿，他的小王子体内湿热而紧致，刺激得他发出呼噜呼噜的龙吟，

龙爪从背后撤出覆上胸乳，指甲掐弄着人类细嫩的乳尖。灭顶般的快感让小王子浑身颤抖，唇角逸出破碎的呻吟，后穴内龙王的霸道力道将他撞击得连连上窜，又被展开的黑色龙翼按着肩膀压下来上下夹击，他彻底被圈死在Toothless围成的狭小里发出甜腻的娇喘，沦落成龙王的禁脔。

Hiccup浑身绵软，仿佛是又一场和Toothless的云间飞翔，他勉强在爽得混沌的思维里扒出一丝清明，想要看清面前属于他的龙。

“To...Toothy...”小王子伸出双手捧住龙脸，努力抬起头想要和平时一样和龙王额头贴着额头，Toothless的瞳孔因为强烈的快感已经竖成一条缝，和着低沉的龙吼有些惧人，在Hiccup看来却十分帅气——他确实很喜欢Toothless平时对他的温驯撒娇，但最爱的还是龙王战斗时威风凛凛的模样，昂首一吼号令群龙、巨大黑翼展开吓得敌人闻风丧胆的风采，这时候的Toothles让Hiccup仰慕着迷。这才是他的龙王，小王子这样想。

Toothless喜欢Hiccup被他操弄的时候软乎乎地叫他的名字，他低下头温柔地蹭了蹭小王子红扑扑的脸颊，充满爱意地回应着人类的呼唤。

龙王的柔情只对那一人无限量供应，Hiccup感受到那浓得化不开的情谊，双手抱住Toothless的脖子，“我有没有...有没有告诉过你,Toothy,我爱你。”

Toothless被小王子头一回直白的示爱打了个措手不及，盯着Hiccup水光流转的绿色眸子愣了半晌，反应过来之后就是对身下人儿喷薄而出的爱意和独占欲，他把Hiccup翻了个个儿，摆弄成跪趴的姿势，一人一龙的身体仍然紧紧连在一起，在敏感蜜穴内转了一圈的性器又让Hiccup舒服得叫了出来。

这个姿势太过野性而羞耻，让小王子想起了野兽的交媾，Toothless的粗长分身又进入到前所未有的深度，让他有种要被捅穿的错觉。

“不行...坏龙...太深了...”Hiccup打着软软的哭嗝哀求着身后的龙，暗暗后悔自己为什么在这个时候去招惹Toothless，全然不知此刻自己的姿态有多么诱人。

白色礼服早已滑落到手肘处，露出脊背大片白皙皮肤，两片瘦削的蝴蝶骨在Toothless的撞击下倒是真的像一只上下翻飞的蝴蝶，看着自己的那物次次隐没在饱满白嫩的臀瓣间，感受着被湿热的蜜穴紧紧吸吮包裹的快感，伴着王子动人的呻吟，龙王再也忍不住，加快频率大开大合得操干起来。

Huccup被顶得不住前倾，嘴里的叫声透出一股难耐和极致的欢愉，身子却情不自禁地在柱身顶进来的时候扭动着腰肢配合着往后送，白嫩的臀瓣被撞得一片通红，被肏得烂熟的穴口吞吐着凶狠抽插的性器，大量蜜液顺着大腿根滑落。

Toothless很快找到了能让小王子发疯失控的那块敏感的软肉，开始反反复复碾磨那一点，Hiccup仿佛砧板上的美味鱼肉，最大的弱点已经被发现，剧烈的酥麻舒爽从敏感点处窜上全身，穴道收缩的频率不断加快增强，甜腻的呻吟带着哭腔，在龙王狂风暴雨般的操弄下浑身痉挛着到了高潮。

Hiccup本就累极的身体再也支撑不住，身子一歪倒在床上，只剩被肏得湿哒哒的屁股仍挺翘着承受Toothless的侵犯，和塌陷的窄腰形成了生动优美的曲线，火热的穴道疯狂地缠着粗长不住吸绞。  
Toothless也不想让他的人类太过辛苦，在这令人欲仙欲死的紧致中迅速捣弄了十几下，抵着甬道最深处成结，喷出一股一股精液，多到Hiccup的小腹微微鼓起，像怀了一窝小龙。

他的人类肚子里全是他的东西了，龙王兴奋地又往里顶了顶，彻底堵住了穴道不让精液流出来，换来Hiccup一声凄凄惨惨的哀叫。

Toothless吓得赶紧凑过去舔了舔小王子的鼻尖和耳垂，紧张兮兮地盯着他，生怕美丽脆弱的人类被他操坏了。

Hiccup睁开眼睛，伸手握住龙王一只前爪，有气无力地露出一个微笑。

“嘿，Toothy,我没事，我可没那么脆弱。”小王子温柔、善良而纯真，但每次不经意露出的坚强和韧性总是能牢牢吸引龙王的目光。

龙王把脑袋凑到小王子柔软温热的手掌底下，想让他像往常那样摸摸他，Hiccup配合地回应着Toothless的撒娇,温柔得要命的轻抚让龙王发出愉悦的呼噜呼噜声。

而下一秒至尊龙王的美梦就被打破了，因为Hiccup发现了被汗水和精液浸透的礼服。

“大——坏——龙，今晚不许上床睡，明晚也不行！！！”

夜煞黑色长耳撇向脑后，缩着脖子想要求得人类的原谅，但Hiccup明显铁了心肠，于是在这个万家欢庆的亲衣节夜晚，至尊龙王委委屈屈地缩成一团睡在了铺着羊毛地毯的地板上。

至于明晚的Toothless有没有成功呢？  
那还用问，我们英明的至尊龙王可是把小王子吃得死死的呀。


End file.
